


Wake Up

by BrightEyesDarkHeart



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesDarkHeart/pseuds/BrightEyesDarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the scenario/imagine fics. So that's what these are. I won't be referring to them as "imagines" out of respect for the author(s) who started that set of fics, but you get the point. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scenario/imagine fics. So that's what these are. I won't be referring to them as "imagines" out of respect for the author(s) who started that set of fics, but you get the point. Enjoy!

Your eyes blinked slowly as the daylight shined through the window and across your bed.  
Jared was still sleeping as you rolled over to him, laying your head on his chest as you wrapped your arms around him.  
His chest rose and fell with his deep breaths as he returned the favor wrapping you closer in to him.  
He kissed the top of your head, and pulled the covers up, sink in down further in to the warmth of the bed.  
"I don't wanna get up yet." He groaned  
"Sorry baby." You replied. "You don't wanna be late."  
He pouted.  
You loved and hated when he did that. He looked like a little boy who wasn't getting his way, and it was almost impossible to resist.  
Almost.  
"Nope" you declared as you rolled your body over so that you were now on top of him. "That's not going to work!"  
You managed to get a quick smile out of him as he sat up just enough to kiss you.  
"Mmm. I love that you're here" he said with a smile.  
It was rare that you were able to join him while he was working on a film, and he had all but insisted that you were here for this one.  
He rolled you on your back and began to kiss your neck, his now green locks tickling your nose.  
"You're making it hard to leave you know..." He whispered in your ear  
"I'll be here when you get back" you replied gently.  
He slowly slid back away from you and out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for his morning shower.  
You decided to give him a moment or two before joining him this time.


End file.
